First Dates
by Anzu Rose
Summary: Short Little One Shot-lett She thought she had outgrown selfish thoughts, but she couldn’t help but wish he was there with her now, just like he’d promised all those years ago. Nunnally, Lelouch


_Nunnally sat in her chair, placed perfectly in the midst of the student council hall as she heard bustling activity all around her. She would always come to the planning of these events, hoping there was something she could do to help. Inevitably all the tasks ended up involving ladders, and coordination, and knots, and thinks that couldn't be explained but needed to be seen. A terrible feeling of uselessness hung around her head during these times, but the student council assured her that her just being there and talking to them was a lot of help. She heard the ladder clatter against the marble floor as Milley must have turned violently (Rivalz shouted that she needed to be careful, but she made no promises)  
_

"_Nunnally-chan~" she called in a sing-song voice, "I heard someone got asked out on a date, are my sources true? Is our little girl growing up?" Nunnally felt her face flush, and was suddenly fiercely glad that her brother had other business to attend to that afternoon. _

_She heard a gasp of surprise from where Shirley was setting up a display, "Really? Congratulations Nunnally-chan, you're so lucky!" there might have been a wistful sigh at the end of her statement, Nunnally wasn't entirely sure. _

"_W-Well, I don't think I'll be going…" she explained nervously, fiddling with her fingers. Milley gave a loud sigh of disappointment. _

"_Why not? Nunnally-chan is such a cutie, and it's about time you got to meet some men other then your Brother and Rivalz~" This only made her blush harder. _

"_My brother says… I'm still to young, and he's probably right," she stammered nervously. This only made Milley titter in disappointment. _

"_Honestly, what are we going to do about your brother? He can't keep you all to himself you know. You should go! Take a leap of faith, and as Student Council President, I give you my permission~ Tell that to stuffy old Lelouch if he has any complaints. Really, he can't be protective of you forever." Nunnally smiled, and thanked Milley, but she really didn't have any intention of going. The boy who asked her was nice enough, but she didn't think she liked him that way._

_However, a few days later the boy approached her again, his voice trembling with nerves. "Uh, N-Nunnally. Um, I was thinking about it, and I realized my offer wasn't really… good enough. Uh, I got some reservations at a really nice restaurant, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I already talked to your brother, he's coming too." Nunnally didn't need to see his face to understand what was going on. She reached forward and took his hand, causing him to seize up. _

"_Thank you very much, I'm honored. Um, but I don't think I'm old enough to date quite yet, I'm very sorry." He seemed oddly relieved when he told her it was okay. As she turned a corner she paused for a moment, listening for a certain sound-_

"_Brother?" _

_A pause._

"_Yes?" she giggled. He had been listening. She rolled forward in the direction of his voice and smiled._

"_When I am older, will you tell the boy you are coming to the date then too?" he paused and she couldn't help but giggle on the face he must be making. _

"_I suppose it depends on the boy," was his final response. "If he's suitable to court you." She smiled. Some girls might find his presence stifling, but there was something… comforting about knowing her brother would be there. She nodded. _

"_Okay."_

Nunnally finished brushing her hair and she looked into the mirror one more time. It was strange, that as official royalty she still had time for things like this. A very kind noble had expressed interest in courtship… As silly as it sounded, this was her first date. She couldn't help but play that conversation over and over again as she got ready. As she greeted him and she was moved into the car. As they headed off she looked out the window, almost as if hoping she would see him passing by.

She thought she had outgrown selfish thoughts, but she couldn't help but wish he was there with her now, just like he'd promised all those years ago.


End file.
